pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Win a Date With Phineas
Fg10: welcome to who wants to wina date with phineas!!!! and guest star Team doof and Hyper Cheer: and I'm the Co- host Phineas: I allready won who wants to win a date Fg10: yeah but that was with isabella so Hyper, Team doof, or isabella could date you Phineas: What but if one of them kisses me or loses they go to the eject chair Cheer: yep {Team Doof runs in} Team Doof: (gasp) Fianlly! Im here! Wait... Darn it this isent room 8 either! Wait.. {reads banner that says "Win a date with Phineas"} Oh! Can I join? Cheer: You sighned up Team Doof: Oh so THATS what I sighned up for!! Ok then.. Im here! Fg10: YAY your here Isabella walks in Isabella: I'm here to win my date with phineas Cheer: well acually you compete FG10: where is Hyper. Well she did say her dad blocked my talk page Team Doof: I think she said she would be back Sunday.. If I am right this is gonna be quite a wait.. Hyper:Sup guys! Fg10: YAY you're here now we can start Who Wants To Win A Date With Phineas Team Doof: Well ny guess was WAY off Cheer: Okay lets start Phineas: Do I get to say anything Fg10: Well before you said that Yes But now no Cheer: first question Why do you Like phineas Isabella: He can build anything Fg10: Okay Next person Phineas: >_< Cheer: why do you make that face Phineas: its fun to do while I wait Team Doof: Well he is optimistic and smart and funny and genoraly awsome Fg10: good now hyper's turn to answere which might take awhile Buford: Hello nerds Cheer: hello to you Fg10: Hey! there is only 1 nerd in this room N.E.R.D : Hey?! Buford: I meant baljeet! and the neighborhood bullies want to try the eject chair Cheer: go on! {Team Doof starts crying} Isabella: Whats wrong? Team Doof: I cant take it anymore!!! I have been waiting for DAYS here! Isabella: It has only been a couple of hours Team Doof: It feels like forever!!! Isabella: Well Hyper will be here soon... hopefully Fg10: AAAAHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE Isabella: calm down Cheer: She's having a nervous break down Fg10: (pulls herself together) Okay while we wait for hype... hey where did phineas go? Ferb: maybe he got bored Fg10: Okay then while we wait for phineas and hyper who want to go see buford go down the eject chair Buford: What?! Fg10: I'll take that as a yes (pulls eject chair under buford) Team Doof: Hyper is not comming back.. Should we continue this or start another? Phineas: I'm back Fg10: good for you Isabella: you guys were standing here waiting for hyper Cheer: pretty much so what were you gu... OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT!!!! (Big giant thing comes falling down) Ferb: run for your life!!!!! (thing falls down with a bunch of smoke Fg10: Its a .... Its a... Cup?! ( looks at ferb like he's crazy) Ferb: I thought it was gonna kill us Fg10: any way Lets continue this with a new contestant sorry hyper Cheer: Okay well I gonna go find one Cheer comes back in Fg10: did you find any one Cheer: lots of them Fg10: Just pick one Cheer: Okay well I'll get them in the room first. (runs off to get them) Fg10: while she does that I'll start the sign ups for the next show on my talk page or on a blog Got it the blog is (Who wants to win a date with ferb Blog Team Doof: Ooh sounds fun! Cheer: I'm (gasp) back with Margo, Kenzie, Isabel, and Isabelle Fg10: Wow... how do we choose Phineas: Do I get to choos... Fg10: Nope! I'll read their page and the decide... Well I can't so team Doof you decide Team Doof: I can decide who comes in? Sweetness! How hamy people do you want? Fg10: well we need 2 a back up and a contestant Team Doof: Ok so I have gone over the list and I think you should choose Isabelle, Andrea and have either Isabel or Kenzie be our back-up. Fg10: Good chose! :) Isabelle: Wow Andrea: YAY Fg10: Kenzie Isabel I'll call you if we need the back ups. Okay next Q: What is the most nicest thing you've seen Phineas do Isabella: When he saved me when we were all tiny Fg10: okay TD? Team Doof: When he helped Baljeet with his band (The Baljeatles) Andrea: When he caught Isabella when she was falling off the roof (The Beak) Fg10: all of them are really good... One point for Andrea. The scores are Isabella: Half point, Team Doof: 1 point, and Andrea: 1 point Isabella: When did I get the half piont Cheer: No one hates Phinabella except Hyper Fg10: Sudden point round. 2 points for every Q you get right. Phineas leave the room Phineas: what? Fg10: leave the room, take a hike, make a dino, eat turkey, lay an egg, anything Phineas leaves Fg10: I'll call you when you win a date Cheer: what's Phineas mom's name, what's is there platapus named, Phineas has a step brother and a sister named Cadace who secretly wants to help her brother in everyway. True or false, Phineas's mom got married to a man named Matthew. True or false, Phineas made see though glasses. true or false, He made a time machine, a rollercoaster, a robot, and a boat. Which one of those did he not do Isabella: O_O... um... Linda, perry, true,true,true, he didn't make the boat Fg10: isabella now has 4 and a half points Andrea: Unless you count the ship-in a bottle and the ship that Baljeet and Mishty rode on. ^-^ Fg10: Team Doof your turn Team Doof: Linda Flynn-Flecher. Perry. False. True. True and a robot Fg10: Well... now you got 7 points YAY Cheer: We will tell you the answeres later Andrea: Linda, Perry, False, False, False, Time machine FG10: O_O I'm shocked all of those are right Cheer: O_O... OKay I will tell you why she got them right... First three were kinda obvious. Phineas's mom got married to Lawence. Phineas made glasses that could see through other things. And he fixed a time machine. Fg10: I like doing trick questions :) Phineas: (wakes up) What did I miss? Fg10: Hyper quit Andrea is the new contestant and she won Cheer: KISS KISS KISS! Phineas and Andrea Kiss Fg10: (looks at TD) Albert take care of the rest Albert and TD Kiss Cheer: Happy ending for all Fg10: Andrea and Phineas get to date near Niagrial Falls Isabella: You spelled that wrong FG10: MEs Knowns. Thank you for watching/reading this pleas watch/read the next one Cheer and FG10: EAT TURKEY! Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date Category:Dialogue